Los 7 pecados capitales
by CarameloZha
Summary: Yo era una humana normal con una vida normal pero de la noche a la mañana mi vida cambio por completo ¿Qué pasaría si a ti te dijeran que eres un ángel que sirvió a dios en tu vida pasada? ¿Que tienes que combatir con los 7 pecados capitales? SessxKago
1. Chapter 1

Los 7 pecados capitales

_¿Que pasa con las almas que se quedan atrapadas en el mundo de los vivos? Hace 1 año Siempre me hacia esa pregunta Pero me la pude responder a mi misma por que lo viví en carne propia y creo que aun lo hago y espero seguirlo haciendo por mucho por que la aventura que vivi nunca la olvidare-_(Sessho y Kagome)

///// ¿Que Pasa con las almas que quedan condenadas a vagar por la eternidad en este mundo?/////

*Capitulo: 1 Me estoy volviendo loca*

En una sala de clases había 6 jóvenes castigados todos estaban aburridos ya que ellos eran los únicos en la escuela ya todos se habían ido hace una hora ellos eran los únicos hay junto a su profesor

Una de las jóvenes se llamaba Kagome De 16 años era muy hermosa e inteligente y una joven muy alegre y chistosa Siempre se preocupaba mas por los demás que por ella Tenia los ojos de color chocolate y una muy pequeña cintura y un bien formado busto. Sentada al lado de ella estaba su mejor amiga sango ella era una joven muy alegre al igual que kagome sango siempre apoyaba y ayudaba en todo a kagome las dos eran muy unidas desde pequeñas.

Sentados atrás de sango y Kagome habían 2 jóvenes uno de nombre Inuyasha y el otro de nombre Miroku ambos de 16 años ellos eran también eran amigos de kagome, Inuyasha fue el primer amor de kagome pero cuando ella se entero que su hermana Kikyo estaba al igual que ella enamorada de Inuyasha Prefirió

la felicidad de su hermana que la de ella.

Inuyasha era un Joven alto de pelo plateado y ojos dorados muy apuesto y no olvidemos a Miroku el era un joven bastante apuesto y pervertido le gustaba coquetear con la primera chica que se le apareciera por delante y con eso siempre se ganaba una buena cachetada de sango.

Sentadas atrás estaban Ayame y Kikyo Ayame era la hermana de Miroku y Kikyo era la hermana de Kagome.

Kikyo era una chica muy hermosa al igual que su hermana Kagome y Kikyo eran iguales y a la vez no Kikyo era muy tranquila y muy sabia en cambio Kagome era una joven muy alocada era de esas chicas que les gusta vivir la vida al máximo.

Ayame era una chica alegre y muy tímida era la mas tímida del grupo  
Siempre a las chicas le gustaba mucho sacarla a una fiesta se pasaban horas y convenciéndola pero a pesar de todo era muy hermosa al igual que todos los demás Ayame y kikyo tenían 16 .

- espero que hayan aprendido la lección no quiero que vuelvan a tomar mis cosas ni el libro de clases mas en sima para cambiar sus notas esto nunca me pude esperar de ustedes no quiero que vuelva a suceder entendido – Dijo un joven alto de tes bronceada

- Si profesor Bankotsu – Dijeron todos menos un joven de pelo plateado y ojos dorados.

- Que sucede joven Inuyasha por que no contesto junto con sus compañeros de clase ¿acaso no esta de acuerdo conmigo? – Dijo en un tono enojado el profesor Bankotsu.

- Si por que yo no me quedare callado como todos los demás… nosotros no fuimos los que tomaron el libro de clases – Dijo parándose de su asiento y cruzando los brazos.

- No mienta Joven Inuyasha yo los vi a todos como tenían el libro en sus brazos y también vi como la señorita Kagome y la señorita Kikyo Recogían unos papeles que seguro se les habían caído del Libro de clases – Dijo molesto

- No profesor Inuyasha tiene razón nosotros no fuimos- Dijo Kagome bastante molesta

- ¿Si ustedes no fueron entonces quien fue? – Pregunto aun un poco molesto

- KAGURA!!! – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Kagura? –Pregunto confundido Bankotsu

- Mire le contare – Dijo Kikyo de su puesto

**flash back **

**(Lo contara Kikyo los comentario en negrita serán los que Kikyo cuenta) **

- Cuando nosotros nos íbamos la última que quedaba dentro de la sala de clases era Kagura -

- Vamos Inuyasha dile a tu Primita que se apure llevamos 15 minutos esperándola- Dijo Sango molesta

- Esta Bien vamos a buscarla- Dijo Inuyasha algo cansado

- Nosotros íbamos entrando a la sala de clases Pero Kagura aprecio delante de la puerta sin darnos permiso de entrar -

- al fin apareces que tantos hacías aya adentros el timbre de salida fue hace 15 minutos – Dijo Sango enojada

- Ya No molestes Niñita Vamos – Dijo Kagura saliendo lo mas apurada posible del lugar

- Odio a tu prima inuyasha – Dijo sango bien enojada ya que siempre que podía kagura la provocaba

- Solo olvida lo que te dijo - Dijo Miroku tranquilo

- Esta bien pero aun así la odio – Dijo sango Riendo

- O no se me quedaron mis llaves a dentro de la sala me acompañan a buscarlas – Dijo Kagome sonriendo

- Claro –Dijeron

- Cuando entramos nos sorprendimos el Libro estaba en el suelo junto con sus cosas Profesor Bankotsu –

Fin del **flash back**

**- **y eso fue todo lo que paso profesor – Dijo Kikyo seriamente

- Todo lo que dijo Kikyo es verdad profesor nosotros después entramos a ordenar – Dijo sango algo aburrida

Mientras todos discutían el tema Kagome desvió su mirada hacia la ventana de la sala y se sorprendió mucho por que vio una niña de con la cara quemada y sin ojos al ver eso Se callo muy Sorprendida

-Kgome!!! –Dijeron todos acercándose a ella

-Dios Kagome que te Paso- Dijo Sango Muy Preocupada

-En…La…Ven…ven…tana –Dijo entrecortada mente

Todos desviaron su mirada hacia La ventana Pero no vieron nada

-No hay nada Kagome ¿te sientes Bien? – Pregunto esta vez Kikyo

-Es mejor que la llevemos a su casa –Dijo Sango

Después de eso todos la ayudaron a pararse y Kagome Volvió a ver hacia la Ventana pero…¿Que Demonios? Kikyo tenia razón no había dada ¿acaso estaba alucinando? Si esa era La razón no había ninguna explicación más

Ya era Pasada la Media Noche y No podía dormir sus amigos la habían dejado en sus casa y sus amigos a pesar de lo ruegos que hizo kagome para que no le contaran nada a su madre Lo hicieron igual diciendo que era por su bien Su Madre se Preocupo y dijo que mejor se Fuera dormir y que mañana no iría al colegio después de que sus amigos se fueron su madre la volvió a interrogar y ella a Pesar de que le dijo lo que sucedió a su madre no le creyó nada Pero bueno no podía hacer nada así que se dio un buen baño y se fue a dormir

Trataba de Dormí pero no podía daba Puras vueltas en su cama se levanto algo cansada y se dirigió a la cocina a tomas un poco de agua

-Tengo mucha sed –Dijo bebiendo un poco de agua de su vaso preferido que era de color celeste pero escucho una risita tras de ella

-Jijijiji Hola Kagome –

Kagome se dio vuelta y no lo podía creer era esa niña que vio en su colegio estaba toda quemada y no tenia ojos un escalofrió corrió por su espalda y soltó el vaso haciendo que cayera al suelo y se quebrara ella también Callo asustada por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos

Continuara….

Hola mis queridas Lectoras/es espero que les guste este fic ya que lo hice cuando era solo una Principiante bueno aun lo soy xDDD!!! y quiero aclarar algo yo este fic lo publique en .com pero por algunos problemas no lo pude continuar pero como a hora estoy de vacaciones si podré bueno me voy no los molesto mas cuídense chao besos


	2. Me estoy Volviendo Loca Segunda Parte

Aclaraciones del capitulo

(….) entre paréntesis Pensamientos de los personajes

(…) entre paréntesis con negrita Comentarios De la autora

-…- entre Guión Dialogo de los personajes

En el Capitulo anterior

Trataba de Dormí pero no podía daba Puras vueltas en su cama se levanto algo cansada y se dirigió a la cocina a tomas un poco de agua

-Tengo mucha sed- Dijo bebiendo un poco de agua de su vaso preferido que era de color celeste pero escucho una risita tras de ella

-Jijijiji Hola Kagome –

Kagome se dio Vuelta y no lo Podía Creer era esa Niña que vio en su colegio estaba toda quemada y no tenia ojos un escalofrió corrió por su espalda y soltó el vaso hacine que cayera al suelo y se quebrara ella también Callo asustada por lo que estaba viendo sus Ojos

Capitulo 2º: Me estoy Volviendo Loca Segunda Parte

-¿Quieres Jugar conmigo?- Le Dijo la niña a Kagome Con una mirada malvada

-Que…Demonios –Dijo Kagome en susurro La Niña era Horrible Pero de Repente Milagrosamente se Prendió la Luz de La cocina dejándose ver a su madre

-Dios Hija que haces aquí y además en el suelo vamos levántate cariño-Dijo su madre ayudándola a levantarse

-¡¡¡Que!!! ¿Donde esta? –Dijo sorprendida al no ver a la ''niña''

-¿Qué Niña? Hay Kagome estas alucinando mejor ve adormir-Dijo su madre algo preocupada

-Pero si yo la vi estaba aquí mamá ¿Crees que estoy loca verdad?-Dijo Kagome con una mirada Triste

-No Para nada Hija pero Digamos que no es normal que se te aparezcan solo a ti eso Supuestos ''fantasmas''-Dijo de manera Seria

-ha entonces si crees que estoy Loca Bueno Cree lo que quieras Pero yo si la vi –Dijo Furiosa ya que la estaban tratando de loca y se fue a su habitación

-Bueno Nanami que esperabas tu Hija esta Pasando por una etapa hay que entenderla –Dijo Suspirando (me niego creer que existían fantasmas o espíritus como les llamen por que no existen ¿verdad? Mejor dejo de pensar en eso y también voy a dormir)

Kagome había Llegado a su cuarto y de se dio Cuenta que tenia pequeño corte en la mano que sangraba

-Me debí cortar cuando caí al piso –Dijo Mirándose la mano y a su mente se le vino una imagen de la niña giro su cabeza de lado a lado y entro al baño-Debo de dejar de Pensar en eso talvez mi madre tenga razón me estoy volviendo loca-Dijo lavándose las manos Pero volvió a escuchar esa Risita atrás de ella

-Tenemos un juego Pendiente Kagome JIJIJI –Dijo Riendo malvadamente

-Tu…Tu…De..Nuevo –Dijo Kagome asustada

-¿Que pensabas que te ibas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente? estas muy equivocada Kagome –Dijo caminado asía ella Lentamente

-¡¡¡aléjate de mi déjame en paz!!! –Grito Kagome saliendo del Baño y corriendo a su Habitación le puso el seguro a su Puerta pero eso no fue suficiente

-Creo que escapar no servirá Kagome- Le dijo Parada atrás de ella

-¿Que quieres de mi? –Pregunto algo asustada

-Pues que más matarte Naraku esta obsesionado en ti y en tus poderes-Dijo Acercándose la niña lentamente a Kagome

-¡¡¡QUE!!! Espera un minuto ¿Matarme? ¿Quién es Naraku? ¿Poderes? –Dijo Confusa  
La niña se abalanzó sobre kagome haciendo que ella y Kagome cayera en su cama Tomo una almohada y trato de asfixiarla con

Kagome sentía que se le iba el aire no podía respirar trato de sacársela de encima pero no pudo sentía como la vida se le iba poco a poco asta que una Hermosa Niña de cabello Negro de piel Blanca y Ojos color Chocolate apareció en la Habitación tomo a la otra Niña y la tiro contra la pared Kagome comenzó a Toser Por recibir aire así de repente

-¿Que Rin Vienes a Protegerla? – Dijo La Niña Quemada y sin Ojos

-Si Hermanita ¿algún Problema?- Dijo Mirando Como la otra Niña se trasformaba en una niña de Pelo Plateado hermoso de Piel Blanca al igual que Rin y unos hermosos ojos de color Gris

-Vamos Rin únete a Naraku tu bien sabes que es muy poderoso y nadie podrá con el además el también quiere que estés con nosotros –Dijo la niña de ojos Grises con una sonrisa Sínica

-Pues dile que se Valla al Diablo nunca me uniré a un ser repugnante como el- Dijo con una mirada Fría

-Jajajaj el es el Diablo, Satanás, Rey del Infierno o Hades como Prefieras Llamarlo –Dijo Sonriendo de Manera Malvada

-hay Kanna Tanto lo quieres que no te das cuenta que solo te manipula-Dijo Rin de manera Seria

-Puedes decir lo que quieras Total esa Humana Le pertenece a Naraku –Dijo Kanna desapareciendo del lugar

Kagome no podía creer lo que veía escucho todo lo que dijeron y estaba muy Sorprendida confusa

-¿Te encuentras Bien? –Dijo Rin Sonriendo

-Sss…Si –Dijo kagome entrecortadamente

-No tengas miedo no te are daño –Dijo Tomándola de la mano

-Digamos que no es muy normal que Pueda Verte ¿Tu estas muerta?- Le pregunto algo Asustada

-Si Pero estoy condenada a vagar por el mundo mi alma no descansa en Paz –Dijo Dando un suspiro

-¿Porque? –Pregunto sorprendida

-a mi me asesinaron y al morir odie mucho a esa persona guarde un rencor muy grande por eso no pude descansar en paz – Dijo de manera triste

-Disculpa no debí preguntar eso-Dijo Kagome dándose cuenta que había cometido un error

-No te preocupes a hora debes de preocuparte por ti Naraku te quiere a su lado y ara cualquier cosa para conseguirlo-Dijo Rin de manera preocupada

-¿Quién es Naraku?- Pregunto Kagome sorprendida

-Naraku es el Rey del Infierno el Trata de apoderarse de todas las almas que quedan vagando por la eternidad como mi hermana Kanna la niña que te ataco ella era buena pero le sucedió lo mismo que a mi al morir se lleno de rencor y no pudo ir al cielo pero Naraku le lavo a cabeza diciéndole puras estupideces y manipulo su débil corazón yo no me deje manipular por el y tu Kagome tienes que hacer lo mismo el sabe que tu tienes poderes espirituales tu eres la Reencarnación del la Señorita Midoriko un ángel que sirvió a Dios Junto con el Ángel Gabriel – Dijo Rin de manera Seria viendo la Sorpresa en la cara de Kagome

-¡¡¡QUE!!! No esto no puede ser yo soy una Simple Humana no tengo esos Poderes que dices –Dijo Sorprenda se Negaba a creer lo que le dijo Rin era Imposible

-Todo lo que te digo es verdad haber como explicas que puedas verme-Dijo Acercándose a la cama de Kagome y sentándose en ella

-eso tiene un explicación científica –Dijo Kagome Nerviosa

-Pues bien te escucho –Dijo Levantando una ceja

-etto…estoy alucinando todo lo que sucedió nunca paso o ¡¡¡Yace estoy Soñando y despertare pronto de esta pesadilla!!! –Dijo viendo como la Niña la miraba de manera seria para después Reírse a carcajadas

-Por favor Kagome las dos sabemos que eso no es cierto acéptalo esto es la realidad –Dijo Rin sonriendo

-¿Pero por que a mi? ¿No le podía suceder a alguien mas?-Dijo con un tono de reproche

-Creo que el destino te eligió a ti-Dijo viendo como Kagome se recostaba en su cama

-¿Vas a dormir? –Le pregunto Rin

-Si aun que mi madre no quiera que valla a la escuela iré igual necesercito distraerme –Dijo Kagome tapándose con las sabanas

-Yo si fuera tu me quedaría aquí –Dijo Rin Bajándose de la cama

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta confundida

-Ya te darás cuenta mañana en la mañana –Dijo Desapareciendo de la habitación

-Se fue –Dijo Mirando hacia todos lados para ver si la encontraba –En verdad no esta me dejo Sola y si vuelve a aparecer esa supuesta Kanna ¿Qué voy hacer? No creo que aparezca ¿o si? No podré dormir en toda la noche –Dijo dando un suspiro ahogador  
El día llego muy rápido Kagome se dio cuenta de esa ya que unos molestos Rayos de sol alumbraban su cara despertó con un bostezo y se refregó los ojos  
Se sentía cansada ya que le costo mucho quedarse dormida pensando que esa tal Kanna volvería por ella

-Bueno es hora de ir a la escuela-Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al Baño que se encontraba al frete de su Habitación se dio una ducha y salio Vestida con su uniforme Lista para dirigirse a su escuela Bajo las escaleras ya que su casa era de segundo piso y se dirigió hacia la cocina encontrándose con su madre

-¿Hija iras a la escuela? Es mejor que te quedes aquí –Dijo Preocupada

-No mamá iré además se nos acercan lo exámenes de nivel no puedo faltar-Dio con una expresión seria recordando lo sucedido anoche

-¿a un estas enojada por lo de noche?-Dijo la madre de Kagome

-No mamá no te preocupes bueno me voy si no se me ara tarde –Dijo cogiendo una manzana y yéndose hacia la puerta

-Hija no se te olvida algo –Dijo la madre de kagome apuntando hacia su mochila

-Mi mochila Gracias mama –Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre para después tomar su mochila y dirigirse hacia la puerta

-Cuídate Mucho –escucho Kagome cuando salio de su casa y Respondió con un –Si mamá- Camino hacia la reja de su casa que eran de color verde y se encontró con sus amigos esperándola

-Hola Chicos ¿como están? – Pregunto sonriendo

-Bien-Contestaron todos

-Bueno Vamonos-Dijo Kagome dirigiendo su mirada al camino abrió los ojos como Plato ¡¡¡Dios!!! Habían por todos lados almas de personas vagando por todos lados asta en el techo de su casa habían

-¿Kagome te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Inuyasha y Sango al mismo Tiempo

-Sss…Si pero ¿Ustedes no los pueden ver? –Dijo Mirando Como se les acercaba un Niño gordo y se tiraba a los Brazos de Kagome y pasaba su asquerosa lengua por la cara de Kagome haciendo que ella quedara en shock

-¿De que hablas Kago…-Kikyo no pudo terminar de hablar Por que Miruku se acerco le dijo

-No te preocupes yo se como solucionarlo-Se acerco a Kagome y le toco el trasero Haciendo que ella Reaccionara y Pegara un tremendo grito que obviamente no fue Provocado por Miroku si no por el asqueroso niño

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! ¡¡SUELTAME COSA ASQUEROSA!!! –Grito Kagome a todo Pulmón haciendo que todos se le quedaran viendo sorprendidos pero el niño desapareció de inmediato

-Di…os Kago…me No..No era para tanto-Dijo Sango Sorprendida

-Miroku estas Bien –Pregunto Kikyo Viendo como el se escondía atrás de Sango

-El se lo busco –Dijo Inuyasha riendo

-Kagome Vamos –Dijo Sango

-Que..se fue –Dijo Sorprendida al no ver el niño

-Vamos Kagome me asustas mira al pobre de Miroku-Dijo viendo como estaba alejado con una nube pequeña sobre el lloviendo al estilo anime

-De que Hablas-Dijo kagome

-¿Que? Kagome estas actuando muy raro vamos se nos hace tarde –Dijo Sango jalándola hacia la escuela

- ( a Hora entiendo por que dijo eso Rin ''_Ya te darás cuenta mañana_'' Dios esta lleno de almas que están condenas a vagar a menos que quieran ir al Infierno como lo Hizo Kanna la hermana de Rin) – Pensó Kagome mirando hacia todos Lado viendo de esas almas Pero algo le llamo la atención alrededor de ello había algo como un aura y recodo que en el Niño que Vio tenia una Negra al igual que Kanna Pero la de Rin era de Color Celeste

-Kagome Llegamos –Dijo Sango sacando a Kagome de sus Pensamientos

-¿Que? Así perdón estaba distraída -Contesto Kagome

-Con que eso era ya se por que Kagome se comporta de esa manera Jijiji-Dijo Sango riendo

-¿Qué? no entiendo –Dijo Kagome confundida

-Jejeje vamos Kagome no te hagas –Dijo esta vez Kikyo

-si Kagome admite que estas enamorada de alguien y Pasas pensando todo el día en el Jajajaj –Dijo Sango Riendo

-No se de que Hablas Sango mejor entremos las Clases están por comenzar –Dijo Kagome con una Ceja levantada entrando a su escuela junto con sus amigos

-Si tú lo dices –Dijo Kikyo

-Apropósito supieron que el hermano de Inuyasha Va estar de a hora en adelante en esta escuela –Dijo Miroku viendo como Inuyasha se irritaba

-Enserio como se llama – Pregunto Sango Sorprendida

-Se llama Sesshoumaru -Contesto Miroku

-Sesshoumaru… ¿tu hermano mayor? –Pregunto Kikyo

-Si por desgracia –Dijo Inuyasha con fastidio

-hay no Inuyasha no creo que sea tan terrible –Dijo Sango entrando al Salón de Clases con seguida por sus amigos

-además el va estar en un grado mas grande que nosotros osea en otro salón-Dijo Kikyo dejando su mochila en su Puesto

-Chicos yo iré al Baño antes de que toquen el timbre-Dijo Kagome saliendo del Salón escuchando un –Bueno- Camino Hacia el Baño de Chicas abrió la Puerta encontrándose con una Mujer Saliendo del Gran espejo que había en el Baño de Chicas

-¡Bu!- Dijo La mujer con una Sonrisa malvada

Continuara….


	3. Conociendo Enemigos

Aclaraciones del capitulo

(….) entre paréntesis Pensamientos de los personajes

(…) entre paréntesis con negrita Comentarios De la autora

-…- entre Guión Dialogo de los personajes

En el Capitulo anterior

-Sesshoumaru… ¿tu hermano mayor? –Pregunto Kikyo.

-Si por desgracia – Le respondió con Inuyasha con fastidio.

-Inuyasha no creo que sea tan terrible –Exclamo Sango entrando al salón de clases con seguida por sus amigos.

-además el va estar en un grado mas grande que nosotros osea en otro salón-Dijo Kikyo dejando su mochila en su Puesto.

-Chicos yo iré al baño antes de que toquen el timbre –Dijo la joven de ojos chocolates saliendo del salón escuchando un –Bueno- Camino hacia el baño de chicas abrió la puerta encontrándose con una mujer saliendo del gran espejo que había en el baño de chicas

-¡Bu!- Dijo La mujer con una Sonrisa malvada

Capitulo 3º : Conociendo Enemigos

Kagome estaba estática ya que observo como la mujer salía del espejo cayendo la mujer junto con algo viscoso de color verde Kagome vio que la mujer traía un traje rojo pegado a su cuerpo y su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta alta Pero le dio algo de asco cuando vio que algo viscoso de color verde era como un liquido bien espeso caía por su cabello haciendo un charco alrededor de ella era algo asqueroso.

Pero entro en si cuando vio que la mujer se acercaba a ella y con una mirada Lujuriosa la miraba como si la deseara la mujer camino hacia Kagome hasta acorralarla con la pared del baño.

-Pero que linda eres pequeña –Dijo la mujer tomando el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos acercándose peligrosamente a su cara.

-¿Qui…e…en…eres? –Pregunto Kagome llena de miedo claro que tenia miedo quien no lo tendría si estuvieran en la posición en la que se encuentra ella.

-Mi verdadero nombre no lo diré pero todos me conocen como Lujuria –Dijo con malicia.

-¡¡¡SUELTAME!!! –Grito Kagome tratando de zafarse del agarre de Lujuria.

- Shhh tranquila no grites –Dijo cubriendo con una de sus manos la boca de Kagome -Naraku te quiere con el pero no creo que se enoje si me divierto un ratito con su muy pronto ''nuevo Juguete''.

Algo Inesperado paso ante los ojos de Kagome la mujer se convirtió en un Hombre de ojos rojos, pelo de color negro con algunos destellos Rojos, piel muy pálida y muy buen físico  
**(Baba) **

-(¿Pero que demonios es? si hace un momento era una mujer y a hora es un hombre además dijo ''_Naraku te quiere con el, pero no creo que se enoje si me divierto con su muy pronto nuevo juguete_'' ¿Que abra querido Decir? Acaso va a….)-Pensó Kagome algo a terrada por lo que había dicho Lujuria.

-Vamos no tengas miedo pequeña –Exclamo Lujuria viendo como Kagome trataba de zafarse de manera desesperada pero no podría con el pues ¡claro que no! el era un ser inmortal y tenia el poder sobre todo y sobre todo tenía el poder sobre l la Lujuria en los no Inmortales osea en los Humanos – (Controlare a esta humana a mi antojo) -Pensó con malicia lujuria.

Kagome no podía gritar ni pedir auxilio ya que el aun cubría su boca con fuerza se sentía mareada no podía respirar muy bien ya que la fuerte y grande mano de Lujuria cubría también su nariz sintió que todo estaba oscuro y poco a poco fue serrando los ojos asta perder la conciencia.

Kagome sentía su cuerpo pesado cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en una camilla de color celeste y se trato de levantar pero no pudo su cuerpo le dolía miro el la pared de la habitación en la cual se encontraba y vio unos diplomas de medicina y entonces se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería de su escuela.

-al fin despiertas Niña - Una Joven Dijo de unos 25 años de Pelo Rubio y ojos verdes entrando por la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué me sucedió? –Pregunto Kagome algo confundida.

-Pues un joven te trajo aquí cuando estabas inconciente te encontró en el pasillo que da a los Baños de chicos y a los de chicas al parecer te desmayaste pero no te preocupes estarás bien solo fue una recaída necesitas cuidarte bien y no exponer a tu cuerpo a trabajos pesados –Dijo la enfermera sonriéndole dulcemente a Kagome.

-Etto…Gracias Señorita Mitsuki ¿Pero quien me trajo a enfermería?-Pregunto Kagome confundida

-Es un estudiante nuevo como era que se llamaba mmm...Sesshoumaru Taisho si ese era su nombre es un Joven muy apuesto -Dijo Mitsuki sonriendo.

-¿Taisho? Pero si ese es el apellido de Inuyasha –Dijo Sorprendida.

- Si tienes razón pero saliendo de ese tema me puedes decir ¿Que te sucedió por que te desmayaste? y ¿que fue lo que le sucedió a tu brazo derecho? –Pregunto Mitsuki con una ceja levantada caminando hacia su escritorio.

-No se y espera ¿Mi Brazo que tiene? –Dijo Kagome tratando de sentarse en la camilla para ver su brazo

-al parecer te diste un Fuerte golpe –Dijo tomando el brazo de Kagome viendo como lo tenia desde la muñeca asta el codo algunos moretones.

-¿Pero que me pa..-Kagome no Pudo terminar Ya que sintió como la puerta de la habitación se abría y entraba una mujer baja y muy gorda.

-Miss el director necesita hablar con usted –Dijo Mirando de una manera desagradable a Kagome.

-si no se preocupe voy de inmediato- Dijo Mitsuki viendo como la mujer gorga se iba.

-Volveré Pronto Kagome –Dijo Mitsuki tomando un cuaderno para después dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Si no te preocupes Mitsuki –Dijo Kagome Mirando su Brazo

Cuando Mituki se fue Kagome quedo completamente sola en la Habitación y ella examino su brazo Mitsuki tenia razón de debería haber dado un fuerte golpe para dejarse eso pero un Ruido en la puerta hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Te dije que te quedaras en tu casa –Dijo Rin sentada al lado de ella en la camilla.

-¿Pero como llegaste a la camilla tan rápido? –Dijo Kagome sorprendida

-Estoy muerta recuerdas –Dijo Rin levantando una de sus cejas.

-Bueno perdone usted señorita rápida –Dijo Kagome cruzando sus brazos bruscamente olvidando por completo el dolor que sentía en el brazo derecho.

-Demonios lo había olvidado –Exclamo ka joven tocándose su brazos y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Tu puedes curártelo sola no necesitas la medicina de los vivos –Dijo Rin desviando su mirada.

-oye no soy mágica para hacer eso –Dijo Kagome notablemente molesta.

-yo nunca te he dicho que eres mágica solo te he dicho que tienes un don por algo eres la reencarnación de Midoriko solo pone tu mano en donde te duele y desea que el dolor se valla –Dijo Rin mirando la sorpresa en el rostro de Kagome –Vamos no te quedes mirándome como tonta hazlo por que a la media noche no soportaras el dolor.

-Esta Bien –Dijo Kagome colocando su mano Izquierda en sus Brazo derecha serró los ojos y deseo que el dolor se fuera y en verdad dio resultado ya no sentía el dolor pero cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió una Luz Blanca hermosa salía de su mano se asusto un poco y quito su mano izquierda de su brazo derecho y la luz desapareció de inmediato.

-Ok esto no es Lindo me Puedes explicar que fue eso-Dijo Kagome mirando a Rin que la de una manera aburrida.

-Ya te lo dije no me gusta repetir las cosas –Dijo Rin Desviando su mirada.

-Lo Siento es que ¡Dios! esto si que es sorprendente y por lo menos me puedes explicar que fue lo que me paso –Dijo Kagome sintiéndose algo incomoda ya que ella no le gustaba estar callada por mucho tiempo pero Rin no era muy comunicativa que digamos

-Lujuria te ataco –Dijo Rin sintiendo la Incomodidad de la Joven.

-¿Lujuria? –Pregunto confundida

-El es una creación de Naraku el representa un pecado el cual obviamente es Lujuria tu asta ora te as encontrado con 3 pecados capitales –Dijo Rin con un tono Serio.

-¿Cuales?-Pregunto Kagome Sorprendida

-Ira, ella es mi hermana Kanna la que te ataco anoche, Gula el es el Niño Gordo que paso su asquerosa lengua por tu cara y Final mente Lujuria el te ataco en el baño de chicas el Intento Violarte –Dijo Rin levantándose de la camilla y poniendo sus pies en el suelo ya que la Camilla le llegaba asta su cuello y le costo un poco bajarse de ella ya que a pesar de todo ella seguía siendo una niña.

-¿Vi…Violarme? -Pegunto Kagome horrorizada.

-Si pero tienes suerte no se como pero me llamaste –Dijo Rin mirándola directamente a sus ojos.

-¿Te llame? –Le pregunto Kagome sorprendida

-Si en mi mente sonó tu voz pidiendo ayuda cuando te encontré el te estaba quitando tu blusa ese maldito cuando me vio me sonrió a como lo odio –Dijo Rin con Ira

-es verdad a hora recuerdo todo Pero como me paso lo del Brazo –Pregunto Kagome mirando su brazo derecho.

-Lujuria te tiro contra la pared es que Sesshoumaru te salvo y lujuria dijo que si tu no eras de el no serias de nadie –Contesto la pequeña con la mirada perdida.

-¿Sesshoumaru? –Pregunto la hermosa joven de ojos chocolates.

-El es mi hermano –Le Dijo la pequeña con la vista en el suelo dándole la espalda a Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos - Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru son Mis Hermanos al igual que Kanna somos 4 Hermanos en la familia Taisho –Dijo esta vez dejando libre las lagrimas que tenia Prisioneras.

Kagome miro a Rin aun que claro solo podía ver su espalda pero vio como unas lagrimas caían al suelo y sintió su corazón comprimirse se bajo de la camilla como pudo ya que igual tenia las piernas algo adoloridas y se arrodillo a la altura de Rin abrazándola con mucho cariño.

-Llora –Le dijo Kagome.

-¿Pero que dices? –Pregunto Rin que sentía los calidos brazos de la joven Rodiarla.

-Solo Llora –Dijo Kagome sintiendo como la pequeña se daba vuelta en el abrazo ya que aun le estaba dando la espalda y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias –Solo atino decir Rin ya hace 3 años que no tenía contacto con un humano y en realidad se sentía muy bien lloro asta que no se quedo dormida en lo brazos de Kagome.

Aproximadamente Paso una Hora desde que se había ido Mitsuki y Kagome se encontraba en la camilla con la pequeña Rin en sus piernas Kagome acariciaba el rostro de Rin y pensaba en que Rin debió de haber sufrido mucho para llegar a guardar rencor en su corazón ¿Qué le habían echo a una pequeña niña? O mejor dicho ¿Quién pudo ser tan malo para haber matado a una Pequeña niña? Pero un ruido en la puerta de la habitación hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¡Dios Kagome! ¿Que te sucedió? nos tenías preocupados a todos –Dijo Kikyo entrando a la habitación junto a sus amigos.

-Etto..me…Me caí en el Baño –Contesto la joven de ojos chocolates bajándose de la camilla con cuidado ya que se encontraba Rin en sus piernas la tomo y la dejo recostada recibiendo una mirada algo confusa de sus amigos ya que ellos no podían ver a Rin.

-No vuelvas hacer eso no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias Kagome-Dijo Sango tirándose a los Brazos de su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Estoy bien Sango cálmate ^.^U –Contesto Kagome.

-Bueno sango deja respirar a Kagome ya que se debe haber golpeado muy duro para pasar casi todo el día Inconsciente –Dijo Miroku Con una Gotita al estilo anime en su cabeza.

-¡¡¡Que!!! ¿Qué Hora es? –Pregunto Kagome sorprendida separándose de Sango.

-exactamente 16:30 -Contesto Miroku mostrando su muy lujoso reloj

-''Que moderno Miroku'' -Exclamo Inuyasha sarcástico.

-Para que Veas ¡Jum! –Dijo Miroku haciendo un gesto de superioridad.

-Kagome Mitsuki dijo que te podías ir de enfermería pero que no vas a poder ir a la clase de Natación con nosotros por que no puedes mover mucho tu brazo-Dijo Kikyo seriamente.

-No me Paso nada Kikyo ya me siento mucho mejor es como si se me hubiera pasado el Dolor mágicamente –Dijo Kagome sonriendo de manera divertida.

-Bueno mejor Vamonos ya que quedan 10 minutos para que toquen el Timbre para que entremos a clases el receso paso volando –Dijo Miroku dando un suspiro ahogador.

-Si –contestaron todos en un tono cansado.

Kagome Desvió la mirada hacia la camilla para ver a Rin pero se Sorprendió ella ya no se encontraba en la Camilla

-¿Pero como se fue tan rápido? –Susurro la joven sorprendida.

-Vamos Kagome no te quedes atrás –Dijo Sango que se encontraba afuera de la habitación.

-Si –Dijo saliendo algo confundida de la habitación o mejor dicho de Enfermería.

-Vamos a la cafetería o al Kiosco –Dijo Inuyasha bostezando

-Que hambriento eres Inuyasha recién comiste –Dijo Kikyo algo molesta.

-Es Verdad Inuyasha después vas aparecer Bola Jajaja –Dijo Miroku riendo a carcajada.

-¡Cállense! –Inuyasha exclamo bastante enojado.

-estas cometiendo un pecado Inuyasha y ese es Gula –Dijo Sango Riendo.

-Gu…Gula- Dijo Kagome Viendo Como ese Niño Gordo y feo se parado delante de Ellos.

-Cuida a Tus amigos Kagome ya que si no Lo haces Todos se Irán al Infierno Jajaja –Dijo el Niño riendo malvadamente girando la cabeza por completo.

-Kagome ¿estas bien? –Pregunto Kikyo algo Preocupada al ver como su amiga no respondía y estaba algo palida.

-Recuerda cuídalos ya que un día de estos algo malo les puede pasar Jajaja-después de decir eso en el Piso apareció ese Liquido Viscoso de color verde asta formar un charco que absorbió al Niño por completo pero Kagome aun escuchaba su risa malvada que era un sonido horrible para ella.

Kagome había quedado en Shock asta que salio de su trance gracias a los llamados De Sus amigos

-Kagome vamos ¡Kagome! Responde ¡¡¡KAGOME!!! –Gritaban sus amigos ya que Kagome se encontraba muy pálida y no hacia ningún movimiento y tampoco respiraba.

-Q..Que…¡Que demonios! –Dijo Kagome entrecortadamente.

-Dios Kagome que susto nos diste por favor no vuelvas hacer eso-Dijo Sango muy Preocupada.

-Casi me muero de un infarto parecías una muerta Kagome –Dijo Kikyo con un tono enojado

-Kagome te sucede algo malos estas muy rara últimamente –Dijo esta Vez Miroku con los brazos cruzados.

-Déjenla esta loca- Dijo Inuyasha de manera Burlona.

-¡LOCA TU ABUELA! –Grito la joven enojada.

-¡¡¡POR LO MENOS ELLA NO SE QUEDA PARADA COMO BOBA!!! –Grito Inuyasha furioso.

-¡¡¡HUUUYY TE VOY ASESINAR YO NO SOY UNA BOBA TARADO, IDIOTA, ENGREIDO!!! –Contesto Kagome con una venita en la frente.

-Paren los 2 no ven que todos nos están mirando por su culpa-Dijo Sango con una gotita al estilo anime.

-¡¡¡Rin!!! ¡¡¡Rin!!!- **(Los Mejores Efectos de sonidos están de Moda OK jajaja) **

-El Timbre nos toca con el Profe de Básquetbol ya que la Profe de Natación no vino –Dijo Miroku con un tono de aburrimiento en su voz.

-Que Flojera –Dijo Inuyasha bostezando.

-Parde Flojos –Dijeron Sango y Kikyo al mismo Tiempo.

-Vamos Damas y Varones a su sala de clases el timbre ya sonó o es que acaso están sordos –Dijo una mujer muy obesa en un tono enojado la misma que fue a la enfermería a buscar a la enfermera.

-Si señorita Minako –Dijeron todos viendo como se Iba la mujer.

-Que desagradable mujer –Dijo Sango dirigiéndose a su sala de clases seguida de sus amigos.

-Vieja de Mier…-Dijo Inuyasha con enojo.

-Inuyasha no seas grosero –Dijo Kagome recibiendo como respuesta un –¡Fechhh!-

Cuando ya todos estaban cambiados listos para entrar en una enorme piscina su profesor hablo.

-Yo no podré enseñarles nada ya que no tengo el material que su Miss de Natación así que diviértanse y no hagan desorden –Dijo Viendo como todos entraban corriendo a la piscina tirándose piqueros y cosas Por el estilo mojando entero al su profesor.

-Los jóvenes de a hora no tienen respeto por nadie bueno ni modo tendré que cambiarme –Dijo el profesor dando un suspiro.

-Que rica esta el agua verdad Kagome –Pregunto sango sonriendo.

-Si –Contesto Kagome devolviéndole la sonrisa a Sango.

-Miroku ¿Dónde estas? –Pregunto Sango sintiendo como le tocaban el trasero miro el agua y vio a Miroku al lado de ella sumergido por completo en la piscina.

-Maldito Pervertido –Dijo Sango sacando de agua a Miroku para darle una cachetada.

-No es Para tanto Sanguito no te enojes –Dijo Miroku con la mano de sango marcada en su cara.

-Por favor Chicos Tranquilícense –Dijo Kagome con una gotita al estilo anime en su cabeza.

-Pero si el fue el que me to …-Sango no pudo terminar ya que sintió como su pie era jalado hacia el fondo de la piscina.

A Kagome le paso lo mismo la jalaron hacia lo mas hondo de la piscina (Que demonios Sango la están ahogando es…es ¡Kanna! ) –pensó Kagome para después nadar asta Sango pero cuando estuvo apunto de ayudarla otro ser le agarro de una pierna y se tiro enzima de ella no sabia quien era no lo había visto antes pero era horrible tenia una cicatriz en la cara que era desde su mentón asta su ojo derecho era muy pálido y tenia los ojos de un color rojo el ser intentaba quitarle su traje de baño hay fue cuando Kagome se dio cuenta que ese ser tenia las misma Intenciones que Lujuria forcejeo pero lo único que consiguió fue que el ser la tirara contra la pared de esa gran piscina haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza lo ultimo que vio Kagome fue que Kanna atravesaba el estomago de Sango con un especie de cuchillo y que las cristalinas aguas de la piscina se teñían de Rojo después Callo Inconsciente.

Continuaras…

Mikane: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario y perdón por no seguir mi fic en cemzoo es que tuve un problema con mi cuenta y no pude seguirlo a hora en cemzoo me llamo KaThYwIIIsSs pero no te preocupes seguiré el fic aquí cuídate mucho y gracias por seguirme apoyando Sayonara.

Dark-ekin: Gracias por tus dos comentarios pero todas tus preguntas será contestadas en la próxima continuación y espero que sea de tu agrado esta continuación cuídate mucho adiós.

Angie1791: ^^ Gracias por tu comentario que bueno que sea de tu agrado mi fic y espero que te guste esta continuación y también te agradezco mucho por desearme suerte ya que la necesito mucho en verdad gracias bueno me voy es que tengo algo de flojera ya no te molesto mas Xauu!!

Azulceleste: Veo que estabas ansiosa por la continuación y eso me hace feliz por que me doy cuenta que te agrada mi fic perdóname por no haber contestado antes tu comentario pero bueno aquí te traigo esta continuación

Espero que te gustes xauuu!

Aruma chan: emmm… pues espero que te guste y también te pido perdón por no haber contestado tu comentario y una pregunta ¿tu eres de cemzoo? Si es así pues espero que seamos amigas ya que para mi seria un honor  bueno cuídate adiós

Y para todas las personitas que lo leyeron y no dejaron una comentarios también les agradezco se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi fic un besito para todas/os cuídense mucho nos estaremos leyendo en la próxima continuación Sayonara ;)


	4. Nuevos Aliados y Un Pasado Doloroso

Aclaraciones del capitulo

(….) entre paréntesis Pensamientos de los personajes

(…) entre paréntesis con negrita Comentarios De la autora

-…- entre Guión Dialogo de los personajes  
Justo estaba

En el capitulo anterior

A Kagome le paso lo mismo la jalaron hacia lo mas hondo de la piscina (Que demonios Sango la están ahogando es…es ¡Kanna! ) –pensó Kagome para después nadar asta Sango pero cuando estuvo apunto de ayudarla otro ser le agarro de una pierna y se tiro enzima de ella no sabia quien era no lo había visto antes pero era horrible tenia una cicatriz en la cara que era desde su mentón asta su ojo derecho era muy pálido y tenia los ojos de un color rojo el ser intentaba quitarle su traje de Baño hay Fue cuando Kagome se dio cuenta que ese ser tenia las misma Intenciones que Lujuria Forcejeo pero lo único que consiguió fue que el ser la tirara contra la pared de esa Gran Piscina haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza Lo ultimo que vio Kagome fue que Kanna atravesaba el estomago de Sango con un especie de cuchillo y que las Cristalinas aguas de la piscinas se teñían de rojo después callo Inconsciente

Capitulo Numero 4: Nuevos Aliados y Un Pasado Doloroso

-Kagome….- Decía una Mujer Llorado.

-Vamos señora Nanami cálmese va haber que Kagome va a salir de esta –Dijo un Joven de ojos dorados.

-Inuyasha como quieres que me calme Kagome y su hermano son lo único que me queda en esta vida pero Souta se encuentra muy lejos esta en Estados Unidos con unas tías el padre y abuelo de Kagome murieron en un accidente no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo que pase cuando murió mi marido no de nuevo Por favor –Dijo Llorando la señora Higurashi cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos y cayendo de rodillas al lado de la cama de la habitación del Hospital en donde se encontraba su Hija.

-Pero Kagome es fuerte vera que ella saldrá del estado de Coma –Dijo Inuyasha viendo con tristeza a la madre de Kagome.

-eso espero Inuyasha –Dijo Nanami con un tono de tristeza pero sintió un ruido en la puerta era Kikyo junto con Ayame.

-Perdónenme por el retraso es que antes de pasar a buscar a Ayame pasa haber a Sango –Dijo Kikyo con sus ojos llorosos negándose a dejar caer esas traviesas Lagrimas.

-Dios mío pero ¿que fue lo que sucedió? –Pregunto Ayame Llorando a mares.

-Estábamos bañándonos en la piscina en la clase de natación y de repente Sango y Kagome fueron arrestadas asta el fondo de la piscina por algo no sabemos como ni por quien –Contesto Inuyasha con cierto tono de tristeza.

-Kagome trago mucha agua y lo más sorprendente que con veneno el doctor no se explica como el veneno llego a esa piscina y es un veneno demasiado fuerte el Doctor dijo que no tenia muchas esperanzas de que Kagome viva ya que el veneno recorrió todo su cuerpo –Dijo Nanami llorando con desesperación e impotencia por no poder hacer nada por su querida hija.

-Inuyasha…¿Pudo hablar contigo afuera? –Pregunto Kikyo tratando de que su voz sonara firme.

-Claro Kikyo –Dijo Inuyasha y así los dos salieron de la habitación para hablar en el pasillo.

-¿Que cosa querías decirme? –Pregunto Inuyasha.

-Cuando pase haber a Sango me entere de que estaba peor que Kagome…el cuchillo que atravesó su estomago era un chuchillo cocinero…perdió demasiada Sangre y al igual que Kagome un extraño veneno recorre todo su cuerpo…y… -Kikyo no pudo terminar ya que por fin sus traviesas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ellos ojos.

-¿Que mas? continua Kikyo no me dejes así –Dijo Inuyasha con un tono preocupado.

-Le…le…le quedan 24 horas de Vida –Dijo Kikyo Llorando a mas no poder.

-¡¡¡QUE!!! No…No esto no pude ser posible dime que esto mentira Kikyo ¡Dime que todo esto no es verdad! –Dijo Inuyasha en Shock no podía creer que sango muriera no podía ser verdad esa chica simpática que siempre le daba de cachetadas a Miroku haciendo reír a todos no podía morir.

-¡¡¡Yo no jugaría con algo así Inuyasha!!! -Grito Kikyo llorando desesperada –Miroku esta destrozado parece un muerto con vida no habla solo permanece al lado de sango sin moverse ni un Instante deberías ir a apoyarlo en este momento –Dijo Kikyo secándose las lagrimas pero a un así seguían cayendo.

-Si…Pero ¿En que piso se encuentra? –Pregunto Inuyasha con tristeza que no paso desapercibida por Kikyo.

-en el piso 18 su habitación es la E 103 –Contesto Kikyo.

-Gracia –Dice Inuyasha dirigiéndose corriendo al elevador.

Mientras en la habitación de Kagome

-Señora Nanami cálmese por favor –Dijo Ayame tratando de consolar a la madre de Kagome.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Ayame –Dijo Nanami secándose las lagrimas y sintiendo como Kikyo entraba por la puerta de la habitación

-¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? –Pregunto Ayame algo confundida al no verlo.

-mmm…Fue a ver como sigue sango recuerda que ella también fue atacada en la piscina –Dijo Kikyo con un tono serio aunque por dentro estaba destrozada no quería mostrarle su debilidad a sus amigos.

Toc Toc Toc (**Súper efectos de sonidos están a la moda solo por Lady Midori Ok** x'DDD)

-Adelante –Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo pero claro todas con ese tono de tristeza.

-Etto…discúlpenme se que no se quieren separar de la paciente Higurashi pero el horario de visitas termino –Dijo Una joven de ojos verdes y pelo castaño parecía muy Joven.

-Pero…yo no quiero separarme de mi hija se lo suplico no nos haga esto –Dijo Nanami llorando mas fuerte a un

-Lo siento señora Higurashi pero el Doctor tiene que revisar nuevamente a la paciente y recuerde que su estado es demasiado delicado –Dijo la joven enfermera con voz Triste.

-Vamos señora Nanami –Dijo Ayame esperando a que la madre de Kagome le hiciera caso a la enfermera.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en la mente de Kagome había un a gran batalla su conciencia estaba siendo dominada por Naraku para Kagome todo parecía un sueño estaba en una especie de Cruz estaba en la misma Posición en que se encontraba Jesús cuando lo crucificaron la única diferencia que ella estaba amarrada con cuerdas al parecer Naraku no había sido tan Sanguinario con ella ya que como lo dije ella solo era sostenida por cuerdas y no como Jesús  
A el lo clavaron con clavos a la madera de la que estaba hecha la cruz sin Importarles nada sin ningún sentimientos de remordimiento aun recordaba Naraku cuanto disfruto al ver por todo lo que pasaba Jesús gozo de una manera extraordinaria nunca olvidaría todo eso Nunca.

_-Hola Kagome con que tú eres la nueva Reencarnación del Gran Ángel Midoriko –_Dijo Naraku acercándose a la gran Cruz y elevándose a la altura en la cuan se encontraba Kagome para así acariciar su Rostro.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Kagome con voz temerosa.

-_Por ahora eso no Importa solo te quería hacerte un Proposición – _Dijo esta vez bajando su mano desde el rostro para así seguir bajando por su cuello y acercar sus labios a este para lamerlo y besarlo.

-Suéltame eres un cobarde por no lo menos déjame verte la cara ere un Maldito –Dijo Kagome furiosa por el atrevimiento de ese hombre claro que ella no sabia que se estaba enfrentando al Rey del Infierno.

Kagome tenia cubierto los ojos con un especie de paño negro no podía ver nada pero aun que le sacaran ese paño que cubría sus ojos no habría mucha diferencia ya que todo estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla.

También le dolían sus brazos ya que se encofraban estirado  
y amarrado a cada lado y como dije antes amarrados con una cuerda pero demasiado firme que dejaban caer algunas gotas de sangre.

_-Jajaja Toda Gatita Fiera –_Dijo riendo Naraku tocando uno de los senos de Kagome podía sentirlos a través de su blusa con solo tocarlo se excitaba.

-Suéltame maldito eres repugnante sabes ¿Eres Lujuria verdad? Si eres lujuria solo un pervertido como el aria esto suéltame Lujuria –Dijo Kagome con furia y con un leve rubor en su rostro ya que ningún hombre la había tocado de esa maner.

_-Espera un momento ¿Lujuria te toco? Ese maldito te toco –_Dijo El Rey del Infierno separándose bruscamente de Kagome y perdiendo un Poco el contro.

-Pero de que Hablas tu eres Lujo…-No pudo terminar ya que a pesar de ese paño de color negro que cubría sus ojos y la gran niebla pudo percibir con claridad el aura llena de maldad se estaba Sofocando era demasiado para ella toda esa maldad los cubría a los dos.

_-Cuando lo Vea se arrepentirá de su existencia lo Juro –Dijo con furia Incrementando cada vez mas su aura maligna._

-¿Quién eres Tu? –Pregunto Kagome algo temerosa de las respuesta.

_-Ya te lo dije pequeña no es necesario que lo sepas aun Jajaja _–Dijo Naraku acariciando el rostro de Kagome y calmando un poco su enojo.

-Suéltame de una maldita vez –Dijo Kagome forcejeando para poder zafarse de esas malditas Cuerdas que la tenían atrapada a esa cruz pero lo único que consiguió fue dañarse más as muñecas y sus pies.

_- Por lo que veo no estas de humor bueno será para otra entonces ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacero te dejo sola haber como te liberas –_Dijo el Rey del Infierno separándose de Kagome un momento para después acercarse lentamente de nuevo y robarle un beso de sus labios y desaparecer.

-¡¡¡Vete al Demonio!!! –Grito Kagome ese tipo la sacaba de quicio quien fuera ya se las vería con ella -(ese maldito ya se las vera conmigo pero el problema es ¡¡¡COMO DEMONIOS SALDRE DE AQUÍ!!! Bueno Kagome Cálmate no sacas nada desesperándote lo único que se es que me encuentro en una especie de cruz lo deduzco por la manera en la que se encuentra mi cuerpo y que mis manos están amarradas con algo una…una Cuerda pero me duele siento como mis muñecas Sangran) –Pensó Kagome algo desesperada para después quedar Inconsciente.

-Siempre estas en problemas ¿verdad Kagome? –Se escucho decir una voz muy suave y serena.

-No la molestes gabriel además ella pronto será tu nueva compañera –Dijo una voz femenina con un tono muy dulce.

-y tu Sesshoumaru ¿como encuentras a la Reencarnación de Midoriko? - Pregunto el Ángel Gabriel mirando a un joven alto de cabello plateado y ojos dorados que Llevaba una capa blanca.

-estorbas –Solo se limito a decirle Sesshoumaru a el Ángel Gabriel que se encontraba delante de el mirándolo con una mirada fría y sin sentimientos.

-Que comunicativo –Dijo el Ángel Gabriel cruzando sus brazos y agitando sus hermosas alas en Forma de desagrado.

Sesshoumaru solo lo miro con una mirada fría y después se elevo asta la cruz en la cual se encontraba Kagome y desamarro las cuerdas que por cierto estaba manchas con un poco de sangre al Instante Kagome abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue un dolor en sus muñecas y en sus pies pero deje de pensar en el dolor cuando sintió que alguien le quitaba el paño que le cubría el rostro y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos dorados ese joven simplemente era hermoso parecía un verdadero Ángel cuando el por fin la saco de esa cruz con apariencia terrible era horrible es Cruz la cargo en su brazos sin despegar su vista de esos ojos chocolates perdiéndose en ellos y por primera vez su mirada era serena y eso no paso desapercibido por el Ángel Midoriko y el Ángel Gabriel que solo se limitaron a sonreír.

(Al Parecer por fin ese muchachito orgulloso se esta Interesando en alguien espero que todo termine bien) –Peso Midoriko sonriendo.

(Que lindo es el amor entre Humanos bueno aunque Sesshoumaru no es muy humano que digamos pero bueno que más da) –Pensó esta vez Gabriel mirando como Sesshoumaru descendía lentamente hasta el suelo mientras pequeños destellos los deslumbraban provenientes de ambos.

-¿Sabes donde estamos? – Pregunto el Ángel Gabriel a Kagome que quedo en Shock no lo Podía creer tenia a dos Ángeles delante de ella pero no eran Ángeles de esos comunes que conocen los humanos estos eran hermosos aun quedaba de esa niebla espesa pero eso no serbia para impedir que Kagome los viera.

El Ángel con apariencia de mujer tenia el cabello negro azulado largo le llegaba asta la cintura y sus ojos eran de color cafés era una Mujer hermosa su mirada era dulce y su piel era blanca sin llegar a pálida sus alas eran grandes y blancas como la nieve sus plumas desprendían unos destellos de color entre blanco y azul su vestimenta era un vestido parecido al de una novia al casarse pero obviamente sin el velo y sin olvidar su aura celestial.

El Ángel con apariencia de hombre tenia el cabello rubio y sus ojos eran azules su piel era blanca casi pálida pero con ese toque de vida era alto y atractivo sus alas eran doradas con destellos dorados y blancos su vestimenta consistía en una blusa y un pantalón blanco ambos de seda la blusa tenia unos hermosos botones de oro puro y su pantalón tenia unos bordados con forma de rosas blancas y también contando su aura celestial.

-Hola Kagome –se escucho la voz de la Mujer con algunos ecos y no era que Hablara Fuerte

Kagome Aun Seguía en Shock no podía creer que adelante de sus Ojos estuvieran dos hermosos Ángeles y menos que uno de ellos les estuviera hablando

- No me tengas miedo Kagome tranquila no muerdo – Dijo el Ángel Midoriko riendo divertida.

-Vamos habla o te comió la lengua el ratón –Dijo el Ángel Gabriel con una ceja levantada

-Ok esto no es nada lindo de seguro estoy soñando si eso debe ser –Dijo Kagome muy nerviosa por la mirada de los dos Ángeles.

-mmm…La mentó decirte que no esta alucinando –Dijo el Ángel Midoriko con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno vallamos al grano somos dos Ángeles y estamos en tu mente ella es el Ángel Midoriko y yo el Ángel Gabriel –Dijo el Ángel Gabriel mirando divertido a Sesshoumaru ya que aun no había soltado a Kagome la mantenía sus fuertes brazos.

Sesshoumaru entendió perfectamente la mirada de Gabriel así que solo se limito a soltar un sonido de su labios asemejarte a un –Hump- Pero se negaba a soltarla ya que sabia perfectamente que aun estaba herida en sus pies y que si la saltaba se caería.

Midoriko entendió lo que pasaba así que dio un suspiro ahogador y camino asta Kagome dándole una mirada asesina a Gabriel cuando paso por su Lado ella sabia que el Ángel Gabriel y Sesshoumaru no se llevaban nada bien pero no entendía por que Gabriel tenia La manía de provocar a Sesshoumaru pero bueno que le iba hacer.

-¿Te duele? –Le pregunto Midoriko a Kagome cuando por fin llego al lugar donde se encontraban ella y Sesshoumaru.

-Algo –Respondió Kagome con una mueca de dolor al sentir la mano apretar uno de sus pies pero de repente salio una luz de la mano de Midoriko Kagome no entendía lo que pasaba solo sintió que el dolor se iba poco a poco pero Midoriko fue detenida por Gabriel.

-Espera Midoriko no lo hagas elle debe curarse sola –Dijo el Ángel Gabriel desapareciendo del Lugar en el cual se encontraba para después aparecer junto a ellos.

-Pero ¿que dices? tengo que curarla –Dijo Midoriko algo confundida.

-Recuerda que estamos en su mente y Kagome pude hacer lo que quiero con solo pensar lo que desea se cumplirá –Dijo el Ángel Gabriel con una mueca divertida.

- Verdad lo había olvidado –Dijo Midoriko dándose un golpecito en su cabeza riendo.

-Bueno Kagome como dije estamos dentro de tu mente solo piensa que no deseas estas herida y listo –Dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa.

-Esta…Bien –Dijo Kagome algo Insegura pero serró sus ojos y pensó que no deseaba sentir mas dolor que quería que sus heridas se curaran y que toda esa molesta niebla que los cubría desapareciera.

-Kagome abre los ojos –Le dijo Midoriko con una mirada serena y Kagome hizo lo que le pidió los abrió y miro sus heridas y no tenia nada ni siquiera rastros de ellas después desvió su mirada hacia Sesshoumaru y le dijo algo sonrojada - Etto… me podrías pajar –Dijo muy avergonzada Sesshoumaru no respondió Solo la bajo cuando se aseguro que quedara bien parada la soltó recibiendo un –Gracias –como respuesta.

-Bueno podrían dejar esto para después si quieren pueden ir a un hotel después pero a hora concentrémonos por favor – Dijo El Ángel Gabriel riendo por la mirada que prometía una muerte muy dolorosa de Sesshoumaru.

- Gabriel sabes eres un Idiota –Dijo Midoriko algo enojada.

-Bueno Perdón era una Broma –Respondió mirando la cara de Kagome que parecía un tomate de lo avergonzada que estaba.

-Kagome mira tenemos un problema Naraku se apodero de la mente de tu amiga Sango y tiene secuestrada a Rin –Dijo Midoriko viendo como Sesshoumaru se Iba sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? – Dijo Kagome con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-Si a hora tenemos que ir a la mente de tu amiga Sango si es que tu quieres Salvarla –Dijo esta vez El Ángel Gabrie.l

-Pero ¿Quién Demonios es Naraku? – Pregunto con algo de enojo Kagome

-Es el Diablo o más conocido como el rey de Infierno y el que te puso en esa cruz –Contesto Midoriko.

-¿Que? espera un momento estuve hablando por 15 minutos con el mismísimo Rey del Infierno –dijo Kagome sorprendida.

-Si pero a hora vamonos debemos ir a la mente de tu Amiga Sango antes de quesea tarde –Dijo el Ángel Gabriel tomando a Kagome por la cintura y extendiendo su alas al Igual que Midoriko.

-¿Pero como saldremos de mi mente? –Pregunto Confundida.

-Para un Ángel dada es Imposible recuérdalo – Dijo Midoriko sonriendo.

-Mira hay esta la salida –Dijo Gabriel Apuntando a un gran espejo.

-Pues entonces que esperamos –Dijo Midoriko agitando sus alas con más fuerza para volar mas rapito Gabriel hizo lo mismo y así atravesaron ese espejo cuando por fin estaban del otro lado del espejo se encontraron con un paisaje hermoso con muchos espejos mas que mostraban a distintas personas pero solo los conocidos de Kagome como a Su Madre, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, su Hermano Souta, Ayame, Kikyo, su Profesor Bankotsu y muchas personas mas.

-Baya que hermoso ¿Que es esto? –Pregunto muy sorprendida Kagome

- Este es un tunel que esta en tu mente que conecta a las mentes de tus seres queridos para ti es la salida de tu mente pero para ellos es como la entrada a su mente –Le respondió el Ángel Gabriel mirando todos los hermosos espejos de color blanco

- Miren hay esta Sango – Dice Kagome apuntando a un espejo horrible era de color negro y con inmensas espinas semejantes a las que tenían las Rosas y reflejaba una niebla que muy espesa ya una chica llorando y para la sorpresa de Kagome era Sango.

-Bueno…mmm… creo que el poder maligno ya a hecho efecto en la mente de tu amiga…mmm…Debemos entrar –Dijo El Ángel Midoriko.

-Si –Respondieron Kagome y el Ángel Gabriel al mismo tiempo.

Los tres entraron y se sorprendieron todo era cubierto por una espesa niebla y se sentían los sollozos de una chica Kagome sintió una fuerte pesadez que la hacia sentir triste no sabia por que pero esa pesadez era cada vez mas sufocante.

-Creo que esto no será nada fácil –Dijo el Ángel Gabriel dejando a Kagome en el suelo.

-¿ese Chico donde esta? –Pregunto Kagome mirando para todos lados.

-Si te refieres a Sesshoumaru pues el se fue –Respondió el Ángel Midoriko.

-Ya después buscas a tu novio a hora preocupémonos por tu amiga –Dijo el Ángel Gabriel empensando a camina.r

-El no es mi Novio apenas lo conocí por 10 minutos –Dijo Kagome sonrojada y siguiendo al Igual que el ángel Midoriko a el Ángel Gabriel.

-Baya que Grande –Dijo Midoriko mirando a una gran mansión que estaba rodeada por árboles muertos.

-¿Cómo esto puede estar en la mente de Sango? –Pregunto la joven de ojos chocolates algo sorprendida.

- La mente de un ser humano, ángel, demonio, animal o lo que sea que tenga mente no tiene limites con solo Imaginar algo lo y tienes puedes convertir lo Imposible en realidad y la realidad en algo Imposible –Respondió el Ángel Midoriko caminando hacia la entrada de la gran mansión.

-Los sollozos de hacen mas fuertes debe estar cerca –Dijo esta vez el Ángel Gabriel.

-Pues entremos –Dijo Kagome empujando una enorme puerta cuando ya estaban adentro con lo primero que se encontraron fue con una gran sala.

-Pues Creo que los Sollozos provienen de el piso de arriba – Dijo el ángel Midoriko.

- Vamos –Dijo Kagome y así los 3 subieron unas escaleras que parecían ser vieja ya que todas los escalonen estaban podridos y era obvio que se derrumbarían con algo de peso así que esta vez fue Midoriko quien tomo a Kagome y volaron junto con Gabriel segundo piso.

Con lo primero que se encontraron fue con 3 espejos pero el del medio reflejaba a Sango en una Cama y a Kikyo junto con Miroku a su lado parecía una Habitación de un Hospital y también Vieron a un Hombre con apariencia de doctor entrar a la Habitación

-_Los Resultados de los análisis dicen que no tiene más de 24 Horas de vida lo siento no podremos hacer nada –dijo el Doctor con una mirada Triste y viendo como Kikyo rompía en llanto._

Después cambiaron la imágenes mostrando a la familia de Sango cuando entraron a robar a su casa cuando murió su madre y su padre ella junto con su pequeño hermano Kohaku se lograron salvar ya que se escondieron en un gran armario que había en la habitación de sango pero para el pequeño y Sango no fue demasiado agradable presencial la muerte de sus padres a manos de esos Sicópatas.

Los tres se sorprendieron con todo lo que veían al parecer la vida de Sango no a sido nada fácil pero a los tres los sacaron de sus pensamientos lo sollozos que provenía de un habitación de ese Pasillo.

-Vamos –Dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a la puerta del cual provenían los sollozos dio un suspiro antes de girar la perilla de la puerta ya esa pesadez se hacia cada vez mas grande.

Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo vieron a sango estaba sentada apoyada en una pared con sus cabeza sobre sus rodillas también vieron sangre y un cuchillo al lado manchado de sangre.

-Vete -Dijo Sango sacándose las lagrimas y tratando de no mirarlos pero Kagome no hizo caso llego y entro cuando estaba delante de sango miro sus brazos los tenia llenos de cortes.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS DEJAME SOLA! –Le grito Sango a Kagome pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una muy fuerte cachetada de parte de Kagome.

-¿Crees que haciéndote eso arreglaras las cosas? ¿Crees que con eso iras al Cielo? Pues yo no creo eso por que estas atentando con tu cuerpo así que te pudrirás en el Infierno y ¿Qué Pasara con tu Hermano? ¿Lo Dejaras solo? El te quiere y solo es un Niño no podrá sobrevivir solo sin la ayuda de nadie lo único que conseguirás es que se vuelva un rebelde que vague por las calles que sea un vicioso aunque como te dije no creo que dure mucho ya la ley en las calles es la ley del mas fuerte a si que tu decides –Dijo Kagome sorprendiendo a todos esa dulce Joven parecía entender perfectamente todo y sabia como tratar en una situación como esta.

-Yo…-Sango se quedo sin palabras no sabia que hacer Kagome tenia razón que pasaría con su hermano que seria de su futuro.

-Tu decides –Dijo Kagome extendiéndole la mano -¿Quieres Vivir o Morir?- Sango quedo mirando fijamente la mano de Kagome pero sin pensarlo la tomo y con la ayuda de Kagome se levanto.

-Sabía decisión Señorita –Dijo El Ángel Gabriel sonriendo y como sucedió con Kagome cuando los vio paso lo mismo con sango no podía creer lo que veía.

-Kagome me podrías explicar quienes son ellos –Pregunto Sango sin dejar de ver a el ángel Gabriel e al Ángel Midoriko.

-Jajaja ellos son El Ángel Midoriko y El Ángel Gabriel –Dijo Kagome viendo divertida a La expresión de Sango.

-Un gusto –Dijeron Gabriel y Midoriko dándole un reverencia a Sango.

-Si…etto…Hola – Dijo Algo nerviosa Sango para después mirar a Kagome y decirle –Cuando despierte de este maldito sueño me explicas por favor –

-Claro por no estas soñando –Dijo Kagome riendo.

-Vamos –Dijo el ángel Midoriko pero fueron Interrumpido por alguien.

-Pues disculpen por Interrumpir su felicidad pero no se Irán de aquí tan fácil mente –Era Gula sonriendo de manera Malvada.

-Ustedes fállanse esto no significa nada para mi –Dijo El Ángel Midoriko.

-Pero…-

-Solo háganlo –así que sin decir mas Kagome Sango y el ángel Gabriel salieron de la habitación.

-Sango como demonios te Imaginaste esta mansión – Dijo Kagome corriendo junto con Sango y El Ángel Gabriel.

-No se – Dijo Sango pero tuvo que frenar ya que alguien se les había cruzado en su camino.

-Hola Kagome Jajaja terminaremos el Juego que quedo pendiente por la culpa de mi Hermana –Dijo Kanna sonriendo de una manera Malvada.

-Ella…es la chica que me ataco en la piscina –Dijo Sango horrorizada.

-Váyanse sigan yo las alcanzare después –Dijo El Ángel Gabriel haciendo uno movimientos con sus manos creando una campo de fuerza que Impedía pasar a Kanna para que así las dos chicas pudieran huir.

Kagome hizo caso y empezó a correr con Sano detrás de ella pero no podía sacarse ese sentimiento de preocupación que sentía pero no se dio cuenta que estaba un paso de la escalera así que tropezó votando a Sango con ella cayendo así las dos a en la gran escalera pero como todos los escalones estaban podridos la escalera se derrumbo con ambas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Gritaron Kagome y Sango al ver la distancia de que se encontraban del suelo y era mucho de seguro no sobrevivían a la caída

-No deseas que aya algo suave para que caigamos en sima de ello –Dijo Kagome cayendo junto con sango.

-¡Como demonios quieres que haga eso no soy bruja si no te as dado cuenta! – Dijo Sango al Enojada por el comentario de Kagome

- ¡NO IDIOTA ESTAMOS EN TU MENTE PIENSA EN ALGO Y SE CUMPLIRÁ POR QUE SI NO CUANDO MUERA TE PATIARE EL TRASERO DESDE EL INFIERNO! –Grito Kagome desesperada.

Sango hizo lo que Kagome le dijo y pensó en una Cama muy grande para aguantar la fuerte caída de las dos y así paso las dos cayeron en una cama pero que no estaba muy bien ubicada ya que estaba arriba de algunas maderas que avían del derrumbe de la escalera.

- Kagome mira –Dijo Sango apuntado hacia arriba y lo que vieron era el montón de tablas que venían cayendo y amenazaban con aplastarlas a las dos.

- ¡¡¡CORRE!!! –Grito Sango pescando a Kagome del brazo y sacándola del lugar cuando por fin estaban afuera de esa gran mansión esta se derrumbo por completo y Kagome abrió los ojos como platos ya que el ángel Gabriel y el ángel Midoriko seguían dentr.

-¡Ángel Gabriel Ángel Midoriko! –Grito esta vez Kagome al ver todos los escombros.

Pero no se podía ver muy bien la niebla no ayudaba mucho y el polvo que se levanto con el derrumbe tampoco pero entremedio de la niebla hay estaban los con sus Alas extendidas se veían hermosos.

- Disculpen por hacerlas esperar –Dijo El ángel Midoriko caminado hacia ellas junto con el Ángel Gabriel.

-Es hora de irnos –Dijo El ángel Gabriel.

-¿Pero como saldremos de aquí? –Pregunto Sango.

-Solo despierten ustedes están en el hospital –La vos De los Dos Ángeles volvía hacer como el principio con Ecos.

-Adiós –Dijo El Ángel Midoriko Junto con El Ángel Gabriel su voz se escuchaba cada vez mas lejos – Kagome recuerda tienes que buscar a Rin ella necesita de tu ayuda –Fue Lo ultimo que se escucho decir.

Después de eso para las chicas todo se volvió oscuridad no podían ver nada.

-¿Kagome donde estas? –Pregunto Sango al no ver a su amiga

-Aquí –Contesto Kagome

-No te Veo – Dijo Sango y después de eso cerro sus ojos y los volvió abrir y despertó sentándose de golpe en la cama sorprendiendo a todo los que se encontraban en esa Habitación.

Lo mimo paso con Kagome despertó y se sentó de golpe en la cama asustando a todos los presente.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Kagome estas bien no lo pude creer –Dijo Su madre Abrazándola fuertemente y rompiendo en llanto pero no lloraba de tristeza si no felicidad.

-Kagome que bueno que estés Bien – Dijo Ayame subiéndose al lado a la cama para abrazar también a Kagome.

La enfermera fue corriendo a avisarle al doctor y el doctor no lo podía creer le hizo unos análisis y todos salieron bien no tenia nada ni rastro del Veneno que Invadió su cuerpo.

Lo Mismo paso con Sango todos estaban Felices y el doctor también le hizo unos análisis y nada no tenia nada lo único que se limitaron a decir los dos Doctores fue -_esto es Un Milagro o es algo nuevo para la ciencia -_

Al día siguiente todo el curso fue a ver a Kagome y a Sango al hospital entregándoles dulces, ramos de flores o peluches pasaban primero por la habitación de Kagome y después por la de Sango todo era felicidad y lo único que querían las dos chicas era verse ya que las dos tenían la misma duda si todo o que paso fue un sueño fue real.

Los Doctores después de estar seguros de que la jóvenes estaban bien las dieron de alta pasaron aproximadamente 1 semana y media en el hospital ya que los doctores les hicieron un montón de análisis para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien a las dos las dieron de alta el mismo día así que paso la madre de Kagome en su auto a buscarlas junto con Miroku.

Kikyo, Ayame e Inuyasha se fueron en el Auto del Profesor Bankotsu ya que el También había ido a buscar a las dos Jóvenes.

-Sango ¿Que tal si te quedas en nuestra casa? –Pregunto la madre de Kagome sin quitar la vista del frente.

-No puedo dejar a mi hermano solo –Contesto la joven.

-No te preocupes Kohaku todos esto día se a estado quedando en mi casa me dijo que te había dicho cuando te fue haber ademas es muy peligroso que vivan ustedes dos solos en un departamento –Dijo la madre de Kagome Sonriendo.

-Es verdad ahora que me acuerdo me dijo que Usted lo había ido a buscar a la escuela y que se había quedado en su casa –Dijo Sango sonriendo al recordar cuando su hermano llego al hospital haberla con un hermoso ramo de flores lo había decidido por el viviría el seria su motivo para vivir.

-Bueno entonces no hay mas que decir te quedas –Dijo Kagome Abrazando a su amiga.

-Kagome cuando lleguemos podemos hablar las dos –Dijo Sango después de corresponderle el Abrazo.

-¿Es Sobre lo de? –Pregunto Kagome.

-Si –Respondió Sango.

-Entonces no fue un sueño –Dijo Kagome haciendo una mueca divertida en su Bello rostro.

-Al parecer no –Dijo esta vez Sango mirando sus brazos en los cuales tenia dos marcar del cuchillo.

-¿De que tanto hablan ustedes? –Pregunto Miroku sonriendo.

-Nada –Dijo Sango tapándose los brazos rápidamente.

-Miroku por que no te quedas tu también con nosotras –Dijo la madre de Kagome sonriendo.

-¡¡¡QUE!!! –Exclamo Sango sorprendida.

-Si además el es un buen chico y la casa es muy grande para mi y Kagome además me contaron que Miroku no se separo ni un segundo de Sango Jajaja –Dijo la madre de Kagome riendo y viendo como Sango y Miroku se Sonrojaban inmediatamente.

-mmm…si que Miroku se quede –Dijo Kagome emocionada.

-¿Que dices Miroku? –Pregunto la madre de Kagome.

-Etto...bueno señora Nanami –Respondió Miroku aun algo sonrojado.

-¿Por qué estas tan emocionada Kagome? –Pregunto Sango con una ceja levantada.

- Por que como veras mi madre y yo vivimos solas mi hermano Souta esta en el extranjero entonces yo me aburro mucho pero a hora con ustedes no pasare tanto tiempo sola –Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron todos a la casa de Kagome contando a los que iban con el profesor Bankotsu.

Kohaku Salio corriendo a recibir a su hermana Sango lo tomo en sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente Kohaku le contó todo lo que había echo en la escuela recibiendo la risas de todos cuando contó que a un niño se les había rajado los pantalones justo en la parte trasera después de eso se dieron cuenta que estaba atardeciendo así que la madre de Kagome los invito a pasar para que comieran algo y cuando ya estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo un rico pastel que había hecho la madre de Kagome los demás se enteraron que Sango y Miroku se quedaban en la casa de Kagome y los empezaron a molestar.

-Oigan tortolitos no quiero enterarme que después hayan estado haciendo ruido por la noche –Dijo Ayame riendo.

Sango para su mala suerte justo cuando Ayame había dicho eso se llevo una pesado de pastel a la boca y por poco se atraganta con el comentario de Ayame y así siguieron conversando cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora ya eran las diez.

-Bueno chicos me tengo que ir – Dijo el Profesor Bankotsu

-Si nosotros también ya es tarde – Dijo Kikyo Mirando el Reloj que llevaba en su muñeca.

-Bueno si quieren yo los voy a dejar a sus casas –Dijo el Joven Profesor.

-Si –Respondieron en unísono Kikyo Inuyasha y Ayame.

-Bueno señora Nanami estuvo todo muy exquisito pero me tengo que retirar muchas Gracias –Dijo el profesor Bankotsu sonriendo.

-De nada gracias a usted por haber acompañando a mi hija –Dijo Nanami devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Profesor deje de estar de meloso con la madre de Kagome y vamos Jajaja –Dijo Inuyasha riendo.

-Creo que hay amor aquí Jejeje –Dijo Ayame riendo junto con Kikyo al igual que Inuyasha.

-Ya vamos – Dijo el Profesor caminando asta la puerta al igual que todos.

-Cuídate Kagome y muchas gracias señora Nanami Chao tortolitos –Dijo Kikyo Ayame agitando su mano.

-Si tu también –Dijeron Kagome, Nanami, Sango y Miroku pero estos dos últimos sin mucha gracia.

-Adiós Kagome adiós señora Nanami cuídense –Dijeron Kikyo, Inuyasha y el Profesor Bankotsu para depuse reír.

-Igual mente – Dijeron Kagome y su madre.

Después vieron Como se subieron al auto de su profesor y gritarle adiós a Kagome depuse de eso el auto partió y los tres entraron de nuevo a la casa

-Bueno Chicos puedes hacer lo que quieran mientras yo arreglo la habitación de Sango y la habitación de Miroku pero no metan mucho ruido ya que Kohaku esta durmiendo –Dijo la madre de Kagome sonriendo.

-Bueno –Dijeron y así subieron los tres la escalera y se dirigieron a la habitación de Kagome.

- Que bonita habitación Kagome –Dijo Sango mirando por todos lados.

-es verdad –Dijo Miroku.

-Bueno Kagome es hora de que me expliques que fue lo que sucedió –Dijo Sango con una expresión seria.

-¿De que hablan? – Pregunto Miroku

-Kagome Sabe quien me ataco en la piscina –Dijo esta Sentándose en la cama junto con Kagome y Miroku.

-Bueno esta bien- Dijo Kagome y así les contó bueno lo que ella asta a hora sabia todo sobre los pecados capitales, Sobre Rin, Sobre Naraku, Sobre el Ángel Gabriel y El Ángel Midoriko y también que debía buscar a Rin.

-Dios mío pero Kagome como te fuiste a meter en esto –Dijo Sango con una expresión preocupada.

-A mi no me gusto mucho ese tal Lujuria –Dijo Miroku algo enojada.

-Bueno lo Importante a hora es Rin pero no se donde empezar a buscar –Dijo Kagome Tirándose en la cama algo cansada.

-¿Qué tal si buscamos en Internet sobre Kanna y Rin? –Dijo Sango algo pensativa.

-Buena idea deja prender mi Computador –Dijo Kagome parándose velozmente de la cama para dirigirse a su computador cuando por fin prendió Kagome se metió de Inmediato a Internet.

-Baya Kagome no sabia que te gustara el Rock –Dijo Miroku Sorprendido tomando dos sillas que habían el la habitación para ponerlas al lado de la silla en la cual Kagome se encontraba sentada.

-¿Por que lo Dices? –Pregunto Kagome con la vista en el teclado.

-Por la imagen que tienes como protector de pantalla en tu computador ese es un grupo de rock pero canta como Rock Pesado –Dijo este sentadote en una de las sillas que había puesto al lado de Kagome Sango también se sentó escuchando la conversación de Miroku y de Kagome.

-Si se llaman Rammstein y no me gusta solo el rock –Dijo Kagome mirando a Miroku para después mirar el computador.

-Miren esto encontré - Dijo Apuntador a la pantalla del computador donde salía todo sobre la muerte de Rin y de Kanna y dos imágenes de ellas.

-¿ellas son? – Pregunto Miroku.

-Si ella es Kanna la niña que me ataco –Afirmo Sango.

-Bueno haber que dice mmm… -Dice Miroku empezando a leer en vos alta lo que salía en la pantallas del computador.

_A exactamente las 10:30 am del día Jueves 17 de abril se encontraron_  
_Los Cuerpos de las Niñas que llevaban un mes desaparecidas las Hijas_  
_Del Gran Empresario Inu-Taisho fueron halladas en la mansión abandonada de la familia de los Naeginos la cual murió el año pasado en un cruel accidente _

-Son hermanas de Inuyasha y de Sesshoumaru –Dijo Sango interrumpiendo a Miroku.

_Como era de esperarse la madre de las niñas al igual que el padre_  
_Estaban destrozados y más aun por lo que dijeron los médicos_  
_Que les Practicaron la Autopsia a las menores según lo que causo_  
_La muerte de las niñas fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con un martillo _  
_El arma Homicida fue encontrada al lado de los dos cuerpos Ensangrentados _  
_De las menores el medico que le practico la autopsia declaro que el asesino _  
_Había torturado a las Victimas antes de matarlas y que Había…._

Miroku No siguió leyendo ya que sintió rabia contra el asesino y tristeza por las niñas además no tenia deseos de saber que mas les había hecho el asesino a las Niñas.

Continuara…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola mis bellas señoritas a llegado su fiel escritora espero que esta continuación les guste y se las dedico de todo corazón a todas las bellas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leer aunque no hayan dejado un comentario no importa con tan solo tomarse la molestia de leer para esta bien.

Hora de responder los 3 bellos comentarios que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior:

Aretha Hiwatari:

Te doy la bienvenida con un fuerte abrazo me da mucha alegría que te guste esta humilde historia y espero que perdones por la demora pero aquí te traigo la continuación y espero que sea de tu agrado bueno mi bella dama la dejo ya que tengo algo de sueño ya que aquí en chile son las 2:28 am cuídese mucho la despido con un gran abrazo Chauuu!

Angie1791:

Waaaaaaaa +_+U muchas preguntas Jijiji pero para que veas que soy malvada te dejo con las dudas ya que se te irán respondiendo solas a medida que avance la historia soy mala ¿verdad? Muajajaja! Ya mi hermosa princesa la dejo espero que le guste esta continuación ya que tuve que esforzar mis moribundas neuronas ToT para que saliera esta conti ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya chau besos

Dark-ekin:

Sip extraño y peligroso y sobre la pregunta de cómo es que Rin es hermana de esos dos (Kanna también los es recuerda son cuatro hermanos) pues pregúntale a la madre de los cuatro hermanos como hizo a Rin y a Kanna XD!!! Jajajaja a que risa ya Jajajaja bueno perdón es que le puse doble sentido a tu pregunta :P!!! ya te dejo cuídate mucho nos leemos en la otra contii chauuu!!!

¡Aclaración Importante!:

Hola perdón que moleste pero quiero dejar bien en claro algo este fic me pertenece ya que me an llegado mensaje diciendo que esto es un plagio pues no lo es mis hermosas damas y mis bellos caballeros yo este fic lo publique como *Lady Midori* en Foro cemzoo pero tuve un problema con mi cuenta y no pude volverme a meter y eso lleva que obviamente no pude seguir el fic a hora tengo una cuenta nueva en cemzoo como KaThYwIIIsSs así que no piensen que esto es un Plagio o algo por el estilo bueno espero haberlo dejado en bien claro esto cuídense mucho adiós.


	5. Lluvia de maldad

Aclaraciones del capitulo

(…) entre paréntesis Pensamientos de los personajes

(…) entre paréntesis con negrita Comentarios De la autora

-…- entre Guión Dialogo de los personajes  
Justo estaba

En el capitulo anterior:

-Son hermanas de Inuyasha y de Sesshoumaru –Dijo Sango interrumpiendo a Miroku.

_Como era de esperarse la madre de las niñas al igual que el padre_  
_Estaban destrozados y más aun por lo que dijeron los médicos_  
_Que les Practicaron la Autopsia a las menores según lo que causo_  
_La muerte de las niñas fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con un martillo _  
_El arma Homicida fue encontrada al lado de los dos cuerpos Ensangrentados _  
_De las menores el medico que le practico la autopsia declaro que el asesino _  
_Había torturado a las Victimas antes de matarlas y que Había…_

Miroku no siguió leyendo ya que sintió rabia contra el asesino y tristeza por las niñas además no tenia deseos de saber que mas les había hecho el asesino a las Niñas.

Continuara…

Capitulo Nº5: Lluvia de maldad

_-Violado –_Completo Sango con un tono de tristeza –Las Violaron –volvió a repetir Sango.

-¿Mansión abandonada? mmm… ¿Creen que Rin este hay? –La joven Higurashi pregunto con un tono triste y a la vez pensativo.

-A hora que lo dices yo se donde queda esa mansión –Dijo esta vez Miroku que estaba apoyado en el escritorio recargando su rostro en una de sus manos.

-¿Donde? –Pregunto Sango.

-Cerca de donde yo vivo –Le respondió este en la misma posición que antes.

-Espera si esa es una mansión ¿Significa que tu…? –Pregunto Kagome.

-Si vivo en una Mansión –Le Respondió el joven mirando a la nada parecía tan perdido y a la vez tan atento a la conversación.

-Bueno no es sorprendente es una Escuela Privada recuerda Kagome todo los exámenes que dimos para que nos aceptaran –Dijo Sango mirando a Miroku con una ceja levantada.

-Si y gracias nuestras buena calificaciones no tendremos que pagar nunca el costo de la matricula que se paga mensualmente –Le dijo Kagome sonriendo pero la sonrisa se fue de inmediato al recordar a Rin.

-Pero si tú vives con lujos porque nunca as llegan con la típicas limosinas como los otros –Pregunto Sango.

-Al igual que Inuyasha nunca me han interesado los Lujos pero en realidad si e llegado en limosina cuando llego tarde es por que mi chofer me trae pero casi nunca pasa ya que mi Padre sabe que me gusta caminar –Respondió Miroku mirando a Sango con una expresión serena.

-mmm… eso explica muchas cosas bueno pero ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por Rin Miroku ¿puedes llevarme a esa Mansión? –Dijo La joven Higurashi.

-No puedes ir solo Kagome además son las 1:00 am es demasiado tarde puede pasar cualquier cosa –Exclamo Sango preocupada.

-Vamos todos pero será mejor que sea mañana si no… -Miroku no pudo terminar ya que sintió unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

-Pasa Mamá –Dijo Kagome.

-Muchachos ya están preparadas la habitaciones Kagome los guiara a ellas mmm…mañana no irán a la escuela ya que es mejor que descansen –Dijo la madre algo preocupada.

-Mamá hemos descansado casi dos semanas no quiero perder mas materias en la escuela –Dijo Kagome algo enojada.

-Pero hija…

-Señora Higurashi no se preocupe las chicas ya se encuentran bien además creo que Kagome tiene razón ya han perdido muchas materias y se viene los exámenes finales así que les recomiendo que vayan mañana a clases –Le dijo Miroku a la madre de Kagome.

-Bueno esta bien cuídense asta mañana –Dijo la madre saliendo de la habitación de su hija para dirigirse a la suya para dormir.

-Miroku necesito que lleves a hora a esa mansión –Kagome mientras Miroku hablaba se había mantenido pensando en Rin tenia un presentimiento de que algo andaba mal era una pesadez que le oprimía el pecho como tratando de decirle que Rin corría peligro.

-Pero Kagome…

-Si no me quieres llevar bien la buscare yo misma –Interrumpió Kagome a Miroku.

-Kagome de que estas hablando que tal si vuelven esos tipito y…

-No me gusta repetir las cosas Sango –Volvió a interrumpir Kagome pero esta ves a Sango estaba perdiendo la paciencia cada vez se así mas fuerte esa pesadez.

-Bueno estas bien espera un minuto –Tomo su celular y marco a su chofer.

-No puedo creer que la bayas a ayudar Miroku y que tal si aparecen ¿¡Que vas hacer!? –Dijo Sango.

-Pues para eso estoy yo –Se echo decir a alguien.

-Pero que…

-Ángel Gabriel… ¿Pero que haces tu aquí? -Interrumpió Kagome sorprendida.

-Si yo también me alegro mucho de verte –Exclamo sarcástico el ángel.

-Pero si tu eres el Ángel que nos defendió de esa niña llamada Kanna –Dijo Sango Sorprendida.

-emmm… pues alguien me pude explicar que demonios esta pasando por que ¿No estoy loco verdad? –Miroku no podía creer lo que veía ¿era un ángel? ¡OH POR DIOS! Si era un ángel.

-mmm… en cierto modo no estas loco yo soy real –El ángel desvió la mirada que tenia sobre Miroku hacia Kagome –y ¿a que vengo? Pues tú eres mi nueva compañera recuerda que tú eres la reencarnación de Midoriko y se supone que debes servirle a Dios –El ángel entrecerró su hermosos ojos azules para continuar –Pero para eso necesitas un entrenamiento asta entonces tenemos que protegerte.

-Si Kagome es Ángel por que no tiene alas como usted –ante el comentario de Miroku el ángel después de mantenerse bello rostro tan serio se rió sorprendiendo a todos.

-No tienes que ser respetuoso y sobre tu pregunta ella aun no domina a la perfección sus habilidades como ángel es por eso con no puedes ver sus alas –al Ángel solo le causaba gracia la expresión de sorpresa que tenían los 3 jóvenes.

-Espera dijiste ¿tenemos que protegerte? ¿Midoriko también? –Kagome estaba sorprendida y no era para menos pero algo le llamo la atención sobre lo que dijo el Ángel ''_Pero para eso necesitas un entrenamiento asta entonces tenemos que __**protegerte**__'' _¿Protegerte? ¿Se refería a Midoriko? O ¿A……? de solo pensarlo se sonrojo no sabia porque ansiaba tanto ver a ese joven de cabellos plateados.

-Pues Midoriko seguirá siendo mi compañera asta que tú estés lista y también tendrá que protegerte pero a hora ella se encuentra en el Reino de los Cielos así que Sesshoumaru también andará rondando y…

-¿Dijiste Sesshoumaru? ¿El hermano de Inuyasha? –Interrumpió al sorprendida Sango.

-Si –Respondió el ángel.

-¿Que? –Mormuro Kagome despacio que solo el ángel pudo escucharlo.

-Bueno vamos Rin nos necesitas –El ángel logro sacar a Kagome de sus pensamientos y alrededor de el apareció una luz dorada tan fuerte que todos acepto el Ángel tuvieras que taparse la vista.

-Ya –Dijo el Ángel en el momento que la luz desapareció y todos se sorprendieron al ver que se encontraban a la entrada de una gran mansión que tenia un letrero que no estaba en muy buen estado que decía ''En venta''.

-Al parecer esta mansión no ha sido visitada en muchos años –Dijo Sango mirando la mansión que se veía algo tenebrosa.

-Creo que estoy comenzando a odiar a las mansiones –Dijo Kagome mirando como se reía Sango ante su comentario.

-Si yo también –Sango sabia por que decía eso lo decía por lo que paso en su mente también tuvo que ir a rescatarla a una mansión.

-Entremos –Miroku no entendía a que se referían pero esto le daba mala espina así que mientras mas rápido terminen mejor.

La mansión era muy grande y aunque se veía algo tenebrosa se notaba que había tenido días de gloria como niños corriendo por el gran y hermoso jardín personas riendo y muchas cosas mas.

Pero a hora solo había malezas por todos lados y una reja toda oxidada como entrada.

-Como entrare…

-Fácil –Miroku no dejo terminar a Sango ya que se acercó a la reja y le dio una fuerte patada y por lo oxidada que estaba la pobre reja callo levantando algo de polvo.

-Que delicado pero no podemos entrar por….

-Si de nada a hora vamos –Miroku interrumpió al ángel y entro corriendo con dirección a la mansión pero de la nada desapareció.

-¡Que demonios! Miroku ¡Espera! –Sango también estro corriendo y al igual que Miroku desapareció.

-Bueno espero que con eso se les quite lo idiotas solo a un estupido se le ocurriría entrar así a una Mansión donde seguro al menos hay un pecada capital –Dijo el Ángel de manera serena mirando como Kagome aun miraba sorprendía donde habían desaparecido sus amigos.

-¡¡¡Pero por que no lo dijiste antes!!! –Grito colérica Kagome.

-Oye si trate pero ese humano me interrumpió –Contesto el ángel con una ceja

-Bueno veamos la verdadera apariencia de esta mansión –Volvió a hablar el Ángel levantando su mano y saliendo una bola de luz de esta que fue dirigida hacia la mansión fue tan fuerte la luz que por un momento a Kagome tuvo que cerrar lo ojos llevándose una muy grande sorpresa al volverlos abrir.

-¿Por donde entraremos? –La antes muy desgastada mansión a hora estaba peor al rededor de la mansión había una energía maligna muy fuerte a hora entendía por que el Ángel había dicho que necesitaba un entrenamiento ya que se estaba mareando por culpa de la energía y la niebla que ya estaba empezando a odiar apareció.

-Vamos a tener que arriesgarnos por que no hay más entradas –Dijo el Ángel –Bueno entramos –Y así los dos entraron pero al igual que Miroku y Sango desaparecieron.

-¿Donde estamos? –Pregunto Kagome pero no obtuvo respuesta miro a todos lado y estaba sola –Ángel Gabriel ¿donde estas? –Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta el lugar en el que estaba se veía algo tenebroso parecía el living de la mansión aunque era mucho mas grande de que se lo esperaba habían 10 sofás que estaban cubiertos con sabanas blanca que estaban llenas de polvo y telarañas los cuadros también estaban cubiertos con sabanas o al menos eso parecía y estaba todo oscuro no había luz.

-Tengo que salir de aquí –Kagome comenzó a caminar a la que parecía la salida pero tropezó con una mesita votando algo que parecía una lámpara haciendo un gran ruido estaba apunto de caer al suelo pero unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por las cintura evitando la caída.

-Podrías al menos tratar de ser algo mas inteligente –Dijo la voz de la persona que la estaba sosteniendo en un tono muy fría para su gusto.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Kagome algo asustada ya que la persona aun no la soltaba pero de repente el ser empezó a brillar dando algo de luz a la gran habitación.

-Tú eres… Sesshoumaru –Mormuro con sorpresa Kagome.

-Mejor salgamos de aquí –Dijo el joven de cabellos plateados soltando al fic a Kagome.

-No espera tenemos que sacara a mis amigos y a...Rin –Esto ultimo lo mormuro pero no paso desapercibidos por los oídos del joven quien se dirigía hacia la salida encontrándose con gran escalera que llevaba la segundo piso.

-Rin es tu hermana ¿verdad? –Kagome miro como Sesshoumaru al escuchar eso se detuvo pero le estaba dando la espalda a Kagome.

-Vamos –Fue lo único escucho decir de el.

-Son demasiados escalones nunca llegare… -Kagome no pudo terminar ya que nuevamente unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura y se empezaron a elevar.

-¿Como es que puedes volar? ¿Eres un Ángel? –Pregunto Kagome sorprendía y con algo de curiosidad.

-no un Ángel común soy un Ángel guardián –Respondió fríamente Sesshoumaru dándole a entender a Kagome que no tenia deseos de hablar.

Mientras tanto en una habitación de la mansión

-Suéltame maldito desgraciado –Decía una niña de cabellos negros que estaba atada de las manos a una gran cama con sabanas negras al igual que las almohadas.

-Querida hermana Naraku ya se fue –Dijo Kanna con una sonrisa malvada apareciendo en la habitación junto a un hombre muy conocido por Rin -Pero te quiero presentar a un muy buen amigo del Shiro eso te pasa por no unirte a nosotros habar si tu querido dios te ayuda a salir de esto –Después de decir esto desapareció.

-Tu… tu eres –Rin empezó temblar y a tratar de forcejear con las malditas cadenas que la tenían atrapada en esa cama pero se no taba que no eran cadenas normales ya que salía una energía maligna de ellas.

-Si cariño yo fui el que te volvió mujer tu querido violador –Contesto el hombre con una mirada lujuriosa.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto con miedo al ver como el hombre de nombre Shiro se acercaba a ella.

-Que tal si jugamos un poco –Por fin había llegado a la cama junto Rin y empezó a sacarle la ropa (Rin a hora tiene 12 años pero murió cuando tenia 8 así que su cuerpo había crecido un poco) la niña llevaba un vestido de color blanco así que solo lo desgarro e izo lo mismo con la ropa interior de la pequeña dejado su pequeño cuerpo desnudo a la vista.

-Que haces suéltame –Comenzó a llorar recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte golpe de parte del hombre que no aparentaba mas que unos 25 años tenia los ojos azules sus cabellos era rubios y llevaba una vestimenta negra.

-Te dije que tenia deseos de jugar –Contesto el hombre comenzando a recorrer el cuerpo de Rin –Baya crecieron un poco –Dijo apretando sin compasión uno pequeños senos de la niña.

-¡Suéltame asqueroso me das asco! –Rin comenzó a forcejear rudamente con las cadenas pero lo único que consiguió fue dañarse las manos ya que poco a poco comenzaban a sangrar y no poder soltarse la estaba desesperarse.

-Vamos solo juguemos –Shiro se subió a Riba del pequeño cuerpo de Rin comenzó con sus manos a recorrer todo el cuerpo con descaro.

-Juguemos por favor tengo doce malditos años y tu cuantos 25 eres un enfermo menta… ¡Maldito desgraciado! –Lloraba cada vez mas fuerte y gritaba pero parecía que nadie iría ayudarla –Deja de tocarme mal… -Fue en ese instante que se callo por completo y su hermosos ojos perdieron el poco brillo que le quedaba al sentir como Shiro introducía un dedo en su intimidad…

Continuara…

oOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se que va a odiar por la conti ToT!!!

Dark-ekin: Hola pues las respuesta de tus pregustas serán respondidas a medida que pase el fic de hecho te conteste una en este capitulo Rin era mas pequeña que Sesshoumaru bueno adiós cuídate.

Angie1791: Soy muy mala muajaja todas tus dudas serán contestadas a medida que avance el fic y gracias por darme ánimos ya que me dan muchas ganas para continuarlo cuídate besos.

Isuldory: Hola gracias por comentar aquí le traigo la conti aunque se que me va a matar pero bueno que le hacemos no ya xau cuídese besos.

tefisanchez: ¡Bienvenidaaaaaaa! Perdóname por la tardanza tuve unos problemas pero aquí te la traigo es algo triste pero bueno xau cuidate.

emihiromi: Contiiii salida recién del honor espero que sea de su agrado Lady bueno me voy xau!!.

Bueno cuídense todas nos estamos leyendo besos adios!


End file.
